


A special occasion

by alice2127



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice2127/pseuds/alice2127
Summary: A drink with Lois’ favourite islanders ends in a special way.





	A special occasion

**Author's Note:**

> Your MC is called Lois. Just because writing MC got boring when I first started writing it.

Life since Love Island was dramatic yet exciting. Life moved at a million miles an hour yet everything seemed to fit in place.

It was 2 years since Lois went on Love Island. 2 years since she had met the love of her life Bobby. Since then, life had been great. And spending it with Bobby had made it even more special.

It was always important to stay in contact with the people who you shared your journey with. That’s why today Lois was meeting up with Chelsea and Priya for a drink. The other girls sadly couldn’t make it. Even Lottie, the girl who had moved her life across the world in order to be with Gary, the crane operator from Chatham. 

Although Priya hadn’t found her one true love in the villa, it turns out she didn’t need the sunny Spanish sky. He had worked alongside her as an estate agent all along. Chelsea and Henrik were no longer together but remained the best of friends. She even turned up to watch him open his own sports centre for kids last month. 

But whatever had happened since leaving the villa didn’t matter to Lois now. All that mattered was that shortly, she was going to be spending time with her two best friends. Lois checked her to do list. 

Red lips? Check

Curly hair? Check

Outfit? Check

Shoes? Check

Slay to perfection? Still to do. 

That last to do would be completed shortly. Lois grabbed her bag and made her way out of the room, making sure she would complete her to do list as she walked to the bar to meet Chelsea and Priya.

It was a fairly short walk which Lois was grateful for considering it was December and the shoes she was wearing were not appropriate for long walks. She was the first to arrive at the bar and waited outside for the other two girls. 

“Lois!” A familiar voice cried out.

Lois spun around and saw Priya waving as she walked towards her. When she reached Lois she threw her arms around her. 

“It’s so good to see you! It feels like forever.” Priya laughed.

“I’d say it’s been three months.” Lois replied laughing.

“Still! Has Chelsea arrived yet?” 

“No not yet. Then again she was never good with her time keeping was she.” Lois laughed.

Chelsea was very unpredictable. She lived in her own little bubble but Lois and the rest of the islanders wouldn’t have her any other way. A Chelsea without a glass of processo and an embroidered cushion was a Chelsea nobody would speak to let alone recognise. 

“Girls girls girls!” A familiar voice drew Lois out of her thoughts.

Chelsea was running towards them, her blonde locks windswept as she pulled the two girls into a hug. 

“Hugs!” Chelsea laughed. 

“Never change Chelsea.” Lois laughed.

“That’s me. I need a glass of processo.” Chelsea said as she hurried inside, Lois and Priya followed shortly after.

As the three girls sat down, it seemed that their presence hadn’t gone unnoticed. A group of men on a table across the room kept looking over at them every few seconds. It was hardly subtle. 

“Seems like you’ve caught someone’s eye.” Lois said to Priya as one of the men quickly looked away as Priya made eye contact with him.

“Like I said in Casa Amor, I’m like fine wine, better with age.” Priya shrugs as she flicks her hair over her shoulder and drinks her glass of processo. 

“Anyway you two are taken. It’s me that’s single and ready to mingle!” Chelsea laughed. 

“I’d say I’m allowed the odd look now and then. But then I have to remind myself I am off the table.” Priya laughed.

For the past year and a half, Priya had been dating a man she used to work with called Devon. Lois has never met him but her posts on Instagram were enough to give the impression that he was a man of style and class. They were dubbed the ultimate power couple. 

“How is your relationship going?” Lois asked Priya. 

“Really good! He’s asked me to move into his flat! I’m not one to brag but even Celine Dion would be jealous off his flat in Manchester.”

“Is it that luxurious?” Chelsea asked.

“It is indeed. He knows what he wants and he won’t stop until he gets it.” Priya winks.

“Sounds like you’re not just talking about the flat.” Lois winks as she sips her processo.

“I thought you left those naughty jokes back in the villa.” Priya laughed. 

“I let them slip out every now and then.” Lois replies laughing.

“Anyway what about you and Bobby?” Chelsea said turning to Lois.

“Things are really good! He loves doing his baking for kids show and I’m still up to my neck in charity work but I guess the best thing is that we haven’t really spent a lot of time apart!” Lois smiled.

After leaving the villa, Bobby was asked to be a part of a tv show in which a group of chefs would help disadvantaged kids across the world learn basic baking and cooking skills. The show was a big hit in the UK and internationally, the show was growing. Bobby had travelled all across Europe helping young children and it was something he really enjoyed doing.

Since leaving the villa, Lois had been back to the Amazon Rainforest, promoting some of the work she had done before her time on Love Island. Lois felt privileged that she could still continue to do what she loved, despite her “celebrity” status now.

“How’s your new house together?” Priya asked.

“Really nice. The garden looks so beautiful in the summer and we have a massive kitchen! Perfect for Bobby to do his baking.” Lois replied.

Bobby and Lois had moved to Cambridge a few months ago, after house searching for what felt like forever. They had decided that they didn’t want to live in their hometowns anymore and decided to settle in Cambridge. It was perfect as flying to Glasgow would be simple as there was an airport nearby and Lois wasn’t too far away from her hometown either. Immediately after Love Island, Bobby had temporarily moved in with his sister who lived in Essex so he could still spend time with Lois. Bobby had always said he wanted to get out of Glasgow and therefore, these arrangements were perfect. 

“Sounds like the perfect fairytale for our Love Island winners.” Chelsea smiled sadly.

“Cheer up Chelsea. The right man is out there for you.” Priya took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. 

Chelsea and her luck with men hadn’t the best track record but Lois and the rest of the girls knew there was someone out there for Chelsea. Someone who loved spending days at the cat cafes and drinking processo. He was out there, Chelsea just hadn’t found him. 

“Thanks Priya. I just hope he’s not that far away.” Chelsea smiled.

“Any man would be lucky to have you Chelsea.” Lois smiled.

“Thanks Lois.” Chelsea replied.

The conversation flowed pretty well afterwards. Priya talked about how her new clothing line deal with Missguided was hitting off and the official launch party was next week. Chelsea was working with a bunch of interior designers in designing a children’s play centre in Buckinghamshire. When you went on Love Island, everyone suddenly recognised you in the streets and it seemed like you couldn’t walk anywhere without being asked for a photo. Lois knee the novelty would wear off eventually. She just didn’t know when.

After many glasses of processo later, Lois, Chelsea and Priya made their way out of the bar and down the high street. Since entering the bar, it had gotten dark and the temperature had dropped significantly. It had also started snowing. The lights that were hung up above the shops twinkled in the night sky and people were bustling about the city with multiple shopping bags in their hands as they did their Christmas shopping.

Lois, Chelsea and Priya walked to the train station. Chelsea and Priya had to catch the train back to London whilst Lois only had to walk down the road in order to get back home. The three girls walked pretty quickly, eager to get out the cold as soon as possible. 

“You’ll have to come to my clothing line launch next week!” Priya said as she hugged Lois outside the train station. 

“Of course! I wouldn’t miss it, I can’t wait to get my hands on them!” Lois laughed as she hugged Priya back. 

“Trust me, every female islander will be sent a free copy of the collection in the post.” Priya smiled.

“Ooh! Can I decorate the room for your launch party Priya?” Chelsea squealed.

“I wouldn’t want anyone else hun.” Priya laughs.

The two girls then hear the train coming and immediately dash off as quickly as they could in their heels. Lois laughed as they tried to climb the stairs as fast as they could so they wouldn’t miss the train. Lois then headed back down the high street and decided to catch the bus as it was now too cold to walk home. 

The bus journey didn’t take too long and Lois found herself outside her house in no time. However she raised her eyebrows as she saw that all the lights were off apart from the one upstairs. What was going on? She decided to investigate.

Lois unlocked the front door and turned the lights on. Her eyes became fixated on the dozens of rose petals that trailed up the stairs. Still unsure as to what was going on, Lois decided to follow the petals. They took her up the stairs and onto the landing, to outside her and Bobby’s room. Lois could faintly see there was a light on and opened the door. 

Inside the room was a dozen more rose petals. The lights were dimly lit but Lois’ focus was on the man who sat on her bed. He was smiling from ear to ear. He was also wearing a suit and tie, something Bobby never really did. Seeing your man in a suit was an instant turn on. It must be a special occasion tonight.

“Suit and tie? I thought that only came out on special occasions.” Lois quietly laughed as she shut the door.

“Well tonight can be a special occasion. If you let me.” Bobby smiled as he stood up and made his way over to Lois. He wrapped his arms around her waste and pulled her closer to him. 

“Hmm. I need to know the occasion. I might have to change my outfit.” Lois winked.

“I won’t complain.” Bobby winked back as he pulled Lois in for a short but sweet kiss.

“How comes you’ve done all this?” Lois asked gesturing to the room. Bobby was a complete romantic but he had never done something like this.

“I was feeling romantic.” Bobby shrugged and he handed Lois a big bunch of red roses.

“So you did all this for me because you were feeling romantic?” Lois laughed. She loved teasing Bobby because he always blushed bright red.

“Yep. I’ve got to treat my girl every so often.” Bobby replied smiling but still blushing from cheek to cheek.

Something in his eyes had changed. He was now looking at Lois seriously. But Bobby also looked nervous. He stepped back and reached into his pocket and went down on one knee. 

“Lois. Ever since I saw you walk into the villa for the first time I was instantly attracted to you. You caught my eye like none of the others did. I knew in that moment I wanted to protect you and I wanted you to know how much I cared about you. Our journey since Love Island has been the best and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you marry me?” Bobby said staring up at Lois as he held the ring box in front of him.

Tears were falling down Lois’ face by the time Bobby had finished speaking. 

“Yes! Yes a thousand times yes!” Lois replied smiling.

Bobby immediately jumped up to wrap Lois in a hug. He slid the ring into Lois’ left hand and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss.

“I’m so glad you said yes.” Bobby breathed as he kissed Lois on the cheek.

“Of course I was going to say yes. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Lois smiled through the tears. 

It was in that moment that life couldn’t get any better. Suddenly, a message flashed up on Lois’ phone.

“It’s from Chelsea.” Lois said. She opened the text: 

Congratulations girl! We must go out to celebrate! Hugs! Xxx 

“Did Chelsea and Priya know about this?” Lois asked looking up at Bobby.

“Yep. I got them to take you out for a drink and distract you whilst I set all this up. I know you too well. You would’ve caught me if you stayed here today.” Bobby laughed.

“Well you know me. I’m never too far behind.” Lois smiled.

“Indeed. Now this conversation has been lovely but I think we need to take it up a notch.” Bobby grinned. 

“Hmm. What do you have in mind Bobby?” Lois replied.

“Why don’t I show you. Fiancé.” Bobby grinned as he tugged at Lois’ shirt.

Chelsea would not be getting a reply to that text anytime soon.


End file.
